


Like Carrots Do

by sensiblekitty



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Cute, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Nonsense, Not Beta Read, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensiblekitty/pseuds/sensiblekitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auba has a dream in which both he and Marco are dressed like carrots, sing and dance.<br/>Based mildly on the following prompt from OTP prompts: Imagine person A singing "Carrot Hugs" (link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8agVRne6pQA) to person B. In this story, person A is Marco and person B is Pierre (Auba).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Carrots Do

**Author's Note:**

> \- The credit song and lyrics belong to Ze Frank.  
> \- I'm sorry for any English mistake.  
> \- Enjoy!  
> 

“Where the hell I am?” Auba asked himself, while he wandered through an unknown forest. “How did I come here?” He didn't recognize the landscape. Flowers, trees and more flowers. No house around. He didn't exactly notice when his path changed, because he was sure he had left home to go to the training. However, the striker didn't remember anything else. The weirdest fact he perceived was that as he walked, the scenery began to change. First, a forest, then a river and another forest, yet he couldn't find an exit. He tried to make his way back, but didn't succeed. He was completely lost.

“How am I supposed to leave this place?”

The place seemed to have its own life, because as soon as Auba made the question, the view changed again. This time, he found himself in a carrot plantation.

“What the fuck is going on?!” Auba started to worry, because nothing made sense. How could the landscape change so sudden? Besides, he noticed there was no person around besides him, at least not until then. If at least there was someone with him, he would feel safer, he thought. Once more, in the same way as a moment ago, Auba realized this world interacted with him and responded on its own way to his thoughts. Because as he walked, he felt he was being observed. He looked behind, left, right. Nothing, nobody. He just listened to the sound of his own breath.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Someone or something was approaching, as he spotted a shadow coming into his direction. Auba wondered how could it be possible that it appears out of nowhere. He shouldn't be scared, after all if it's someone, this person could help him get out. However, what if it was a monster? He didn't think twice, and ran all he could. The shadow, in turn, followed him and ran faster. Auba didn't have time to react. All he could do at that moment was to pray for it not to harm him. When the "shadow" approached him and hugged him though, Auba realized it was someone he knew well.

“Finally I have found you, bro!"

“Marco?” Auba stared at the other person, not really believing it was his 'good bro'. But he noticed something weird in Marco's clothing.

“Auba?” The other person replied in the same tone.

“Is it really you? Marco Reus?”

“Yeah, I'm Marco "Carrot” Reus, have you forgotten?” Marco looked smilingly at Auba. Auba frowned, as Marco's outfit kept catching his attention.

“Why are you dressed like a carrot?” Auba questioned Marco. If it were in another moment, he would surely find the outfit funny and make a joke about it, but given the absurd of situation, he wasn't in the mood for that. Actually, he was more like...Scared. Nothing still made sense. Unless it was a prank from their team mate? Or Marco was shooting for an advertisement?

“In this world, I am a carrot.” Marco replied sure of himself. “And you are also a carrot.”

As Marco said the last phrase, Auba realized his clothes changed and he panicked.

“What? No, man, I am not a carrot.”

“You are, just look at yourself.” Marco pointed to Auba, whose dressing was the same as Marco's then.

“Bro, I don't know what the fuck happened to you, but we need to get out of here.” Auba stood up, looking around in hopes to find a signal of exit.

“Calm down, bro.” Marco stood up as well and place his hands on Auba's shoulders. “Why don't we sing a bit?”

“Sing, now?" Auba glared at Marco, who shook his heard positively. "Are you serious? We don't have time for this!” Auba warned Marco. “Have you forgotten we have training today?”

“In this world, we are carrots.”

“This world? Which world are you talking about?”

“The Land of Carrots, isn't it?”

Auba felt his head dizzy. If until a few minutes ago, he thought he was sane, now he was sure he went crazy. Or perhaps Marco had gone crazy. Or both of them.

“No, this can't be happening.”

“Chill, my friend. Let's sing!”

Auba didn't know where it came from or how it could be possible, but sudden a song started playing. It wasn't the type of song he and Marco usually listen to. It looked more like the type of song that plays on musicals. As the song blowed, Marco snapped his fingers and moved his body, following the rhythm of the notes. The way Carrot!Marco moved with that outfit was so clumsy that Auba found him hilarious.

 _“I wanna be your carrot.”_ Marco smiled brightly as he sang to Auba. _“You can be my carrot too.”_ Marco clinged to Auba.

Auba grinned. Despite the nonsense of the situation, the song had a nice vibe. Besides, Marco seemed to have fun. That smile while he sang that both could be "each other's carrots" made his heart skip a beat.

Marco held Auba's hands and invited him to follow his steps. Auba chuckled amused.

_“We can do what carrot do what carrots do and love like a little legume.”_

They walked around the carrot fields. Auba noticed that these carrots had a particular feature: they were twisted in pairs. Actually, if he looked at them closely, he would tell they were enlaced around each other, reminding him more of a hug than a twist.

 _“Lie all around legume lazy maybe get a little carrot crazy”_ Marco sang, while he took a pair of those carrots.

 _“I want to do what carrots do with you”_ Marco clung to Auba again. Auba found his gesture cute. He felt an urge to hug him back, in the same way the carrots 'hugged' each other, but Marco kept moving.

 _“Legs tied up so it gets a little flirty”_ Marco followed the lyrics. He sat down and held his legs. Auba laughed and mimicked his footsteps.

 _“Playing in the dirt so it gets a little dirty”_ Marco inclined his body slight and rolled in the grass. Auba found it weird, but followed him.

 _“Trying real hard not to say the word Orange”_ Marco stood up and helped Auba to do the same.

 _“Crap, I said the word orange.”_ Marco pouted. Auba stared at Marco and wondered what was wrong with the word 'orange'.

“Now, sing with me!”

Auba didn't want to get into the play. He did his best not to memorize the lyrics, but ended up remembering them. He had to admit that the song was catchy. In fact, everything at that moment reminded him of a musical film scene. In the same way as the characters in those movies instantly know the lyrics, it was like the song just came into his head and his body moved in harmony. They started singing and dancing together.

_“I wanna be your carrot, you can be my carrot too”_

_“We can do what carrots do and love like a little like a little legume”_

_“Lie all around legume lazy maybe get a little carrot crazy_  
_I want to do what carrots do with you”_

 _“Lie all around legume lazy maybe get a little carrot crazy”_ _  
_

“Now, we finish by singing: “I want to legume with you”, ok? In 3, 2, 1…!"

_“I want to legume with youuuuu”_

_"Legume!"_ Marco shouted.

The music stopped playing. Another similarity with the musicals, Auba thought. He looked at Marco, who expressed tiredness, but happiness at the same time. He grinned. A thought popped up to his mind. He imagined that if they danced together someday on the pitch, it would be very cool.

“Yay! We rock!” Marco embraced Auba.

“Yeah, we do!" Auba agreed with joy. "Bro, I just had a good idea. We could create some choreography for our next goal celebration. What do you think?”

“Our new carrot celebration?”

“No, bro! Our goals' celebration.”

“Bro, in this world, we are just carrots.”

“What? You gotta be kidding me that this is really the carrot's world.”

“I am not kidding.” Marco said serious.

“Isn't this a prank from the team or an advertisement recording?” Auba just wanted to have a sense of reality in all this situation.

“As a matter of fact, I think we are in your dream.” Marco revealed to Auba.

“My...Dream?” Auba processed the information. Everything started making sense. The changing landscape, the nonsense, the fact that the world interacted with him. After all, it was just his own subconscious doing.

“Yes, Auba, and soon you are going to wake up.” Marco said slightly sad.

“Don't be sad. We are going to meet in the training!” Auba comforted Marco.

“But not in our carrot versions." Marco looked down for a few seconds and to Auba. "Will we dance again?”

"Yes, we will dance a lot." Auba winked to Marco.

"I can't wait for it!" Marco beamed with happiness.

"By the way, bro, you still look swag with this outfit." He added. "I just had to say it before I leave."

"Thanks bro, you look swag too." Marco praised back.

Both smiled. Auba was going to say something else, but didn't have time, as everything went dark, followed by the noise of an alarm.

\---

Auba opened his eyes. The alarm from his phone rang loudly and he turned it off almost automatically. He looked around and realized he was in his bed, in his room. He looked at the pajama he was wearing. He jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. He stared at his own reflection in the mirror just to certify.

“It was really just a dream.” Auba sighed relieved. He wasn't a carrot.

A few hours later, when Auba met Marco in the training, he looked at him intrigued. That dream looked so real. That song melody kept repeating in his head, as well as the dance. During training, it was difficult to focus, because in some moments, he felt like moving his body to that choreography.

“Everything okay with you, bro? You have been daydreaming since you arrived this morning.” Marco commented at Auba's state of mind. They had a few minutes of break.

“Don't worry, bro, I am fine!" Auba grinned brightly. "But I have to tell you something.”

Tuchel called everyone to go back to training.

"You two, Reus and Auba. Time to stop blabbering and start working." Tuchel called for their attention.

“Tell me during the lunch.” Marco answered rapidly and Auba agreed. They made their 'bro' greeting before joining the team.

When they went to the restaurant, the first thing Auba remembered was to not order any food that had carrot as an ingredient.

“Today won't you order that carrot soufflé that you like?” Marco found Auba's behavior suspect.

“Nah, I don't feel like eat anything with carrot today." Auba made a grimace. "Which reminds me of what I have to tell you."

“By any chance does it have to do with carrots?” Marco linked the dots.

“Yeah, bro. You won't believe in what I have to tell you.”

"I'm not sure if I am curious or scared to listen.” Marco wondered whether it was a good dream or a nightmare.

“Calm down. Ok, here I go.” Auba released a long sigh and started by the beginning of the dream. He described the changing scenarios and spoke about how from a minute to another, he was in a field of carrots, and that everything was nonsense.

“And you, Marco, appeared out of nowhere dressed like a carrot! Just like I did in the following moment.”

Marco listened attentively, trying to imagine the scenes.

“Pffft.” He couldn't resist and let a laugh escape.

“Ok, go ahead, laugh at other people's dream.” Auba glared at his friend. "Come on, it's not this funny."

“It is just that it's so ridiculous, so absurd! You and I, dressed like carrots.” Marco cracked up.

“You still haven't heard the rest of the story, man. Pay attention to what is about to come.” Auba had a misterious tone in his voice, which made Marco stop laughing.

Auba said Marco sang and danced a song about carrots, and that he even taught him the choreography.

“Me?” Marco had an expression of “are you serious” in his face. "How come if I suck at doing these stuffs?"

“I dunno. Maybe my subconscious accessed some alternative universe where besides being carrots, we are also artists." Auba suggested.

“What else?”

“From where I remember, nothing else." Auba tried to call to mind an additional information, but didn't get any. "Fin.”

“Is that all?” Marco sounded disappointed. He expected to hear more giving the mistery Auba made.

“What else you expected to hear? That we debuted and we sold thousands copies of discs in the Land of Carrots? Dreams are dreams, we can't control them.”

“Yeah, I know, dreams in general are nonsense. Although it wouldn't be a bad idea if we were performers.” Marco commented amused. He and Auba had a unique chemistry and harmony and he could perfectly depict them as a duo artist. That was indeed an interesting dream, if observed from an artistic perspective...

As the lunch progressed, they talked about other matters: Bundesliga, Europa League, a new event of Cocaine.

When they prepared themselves to leave the restaurant and go back to the BVB training centre, Marco got back to the dream subject.

“The choreography was cool?”

“The carrot one?”

Marco assented with his head.

“Well, it was cute. And easy to dance. I even remember some footsteps.”

“Really? Show me then.”

Auba stared at Marco.

“But we don't have the song. Without the song I can't associate the moves.” Auba was obviously lying, because the fricking melody kept playing in his head, but he didn't feel like dancing in that place.

“Do you remember the lyrics?” Marco ignored Auba's reasons, because he knew that was an excuse, as out of the two, Auba was the most comfortable with dancing. He even danced on the pitch by himself (more than once, Marco counted).

“How do you expect me to remember them if I just heard the song once?” Auba was not in his greatest mood.

“Didn't you say that you sang it?”

“In the dream, not in reality. I can't remember it.” Auba paused. Marco had that usual look of an abandoned puppy when he had something denied, which never failed to move Auba. “Except for one verse. Yeah, I think I remember at least part of it.”

It impressed Auba how fast Marco's mood changed and the boy opened his mouth in a wide grin. “We could google it. Who knows, this song might exist!”

“For what? Don't tell me that you intend to...” Auba looked at Marco and rolled his eyes. He could read Marco's face well, and in that moment it clearly said that Marco planned something. Something that might have to do with their next goal celebration.

“Why not?” Marco questioned Auba, already presuming that Auba read his mind.

“We can't use carrot outfits on the pitch.” Auba pouted. Tuchel would kick their asses if they went dressed as carrots in the training, let alone in a match. Besides, they would be subject of joke by their teammates for a long time. He could imagine the guys calling them Carrot!Aubatmeyang and Carrot!Reusbin.

"Who said we have to be dressed like carrots? We could use just some dance steps.” Marco retorted Auba's comment.

“No, enough with this crazy dream." It is true that Auba wanted to have a choreography dance as their next goal celebration, but not that carrot music. "Besides, this song doesn't even exist.”

“At least, tell me a verse.”

_“I want to do what carrots do with you”_

“You want what?”

“I don't want anything." Auba laughed at his friend's question. "This is the lyric I remember.”

“Oh, okay.” Marco searched for the quote through his phone. A few seconds later, to his dismay, he found out the song did existed. Not only that, but there was also a video showing carrots twisted around each other.

“Look at this, Auba. The song seems to be real. It is named 'Carrot Hugs'.”

“Really? Let's play.” Auba touched the 'play' button in the screen. As the video played, his eyes widened, because the song was exactly the same as the dream's, even the melody. “Bro, the song is indeed real!”

“Bro, it is a signal.” Marco looked at Auba fascinated.

“I didn't want to believe, but I guess you could call it.”

“Let's train this choreography today.”

Auba started to like the idea. Who knows it was a signal? Of course they won't dress like carrots. It would be cute, but utterly embarrasing in a football match. However, some steps would be perfect for their celebration.

“I can't assure the dance will follow the dream, but we could try. In my apartment later?”

“Deal, bro!”

Marco saluted Auba, who saluted back. They hugged each other and headed back to the training centre.

A new Pierreus celebration was about to come, thanks to Auba's crazy dream and to the "carrot hugs".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated. :)


End file.
